


May 23rd Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [23]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Unbeta'd, minor bdsm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt comes home to something surprising but not unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 23rd Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.
> 
> It's been FOREVER since I've written anything porny SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME for anything weird or wrong. I felt like I was a kid again and blushed my way through writing this.

Matt sniffed the air as he walked into his house. There was something very off and he couldn’t put his finger on it yet. He silently put his keys on their hook and closed the door behind him. He didn’t need to worry about needing a light in the darkness as he used his nose to find what was so wrong.

There was a heartbeat, much too fast and erratic coming from upstairs. Matt silently cursed himself for not noticing sooner. It sounded familiar but the pace was throwing him off.

He reached the top of the stairs when a stifled moan shot through the night like a gunshot to Matt’s ears. A deep, guttural sound that was immediately followed by a wave of the scent that had thrown him off. Sex. It was sex. That sound, that voice, that hearbeat, that scent. Matt knew it all.

He carefully edged the door to his room open, ‘seeing’ the body on his bed clearly. Matt just watched, his blood pooling low in his stomach and fire spreading out from his loins.

Frank Castle was on his bed, erection in one hand as his other muffled his own groans. He was furiously jerking himself off, hips thrusting up off the bed in time with his hand. Matt’s mouth went dry and his nostrils flared. He was drowning in the heady aroma that was Frank just before orgasm. Frank twisted his wrist, stroked his thumb over the head and bit his palm all at once and Matt could still hear his own name in the muffled groan that signaled Frank’s climax.

"Are you going to stand over there all night or what?" Frank asked, his voice rough.

Matt laughed to himself as he quickly shucked out of his clothes and let Frank pull him into the bed. His skin was fire next to Matt’s and his kisses near violent. Matt delighted in the rough sensations. He pulled on Frank’s hair until the other man moaned before attaching his teeth to Matt’s collarbone and biting.

They were rough, fingernails almost drawing blood and always leaving bruises. Matt felt the bite marks and the paths Frank’s teeth and tongue drew on his flesh long after he had moved on. But Matt gave back just as good as he got. His senses overwhelmed but still reacting to the deep, instinctual need.

Frank managed to surprise him by pulling a length of rope out from somewhere. But Matt could give little protest and he grabbed his hips and pulled him into a kneeling position. Frank rubbed up behind him, his firm length pressing hard against Matt’s spine as Frank reached around, running his hands down Matt’s arms until his wrists were together. The rope was quickly, efficiently tied around his wrists. Matt tested the knot, strong enough to hold but easy enough to escape if he had wanted to. But Matt had no desire to.

"Hands on the headboard." Frank whispered into his ear.

Matt complied as he felt Frank just lean into him, rubbing against his back before sliding down. Matt could see Frank slide off the bed and get the lube Matt kept hidden in his nightstand. He shook his head. Trust Frank to have already gone this his stuff and know where everything was.

"Stop looking at me." Frank said.

"I’m not." Matt protested. A lie and they both knew it.

Matt tried to drown out his radar sense but couldn’t. Then his brain had a small short circuit as he watched Frank touch himself, smoothing the lube out with his hand before he knelt back behind Matt. But he didn’t position himself to prep like Matt that he would. With one hand still on himself and the other braced on Matt’s hip, Frank leaned down and licked a strip up Matt’s thigh.

Matt yelped before he moaned and felt Frank’s tongue circling around until it found what it was searching for. Matt’s moan sounded wanton and distant to his own ears as he leaned forward and spread his thighs as far as he could, begging Frank for more.

Frank didn’t comply. His tongue staying far enough away to tease as his hand shifted down and a thumb breached the tight ring of muscle. Matt wiggled his hips, thrusting back for more.

Frank kissed and nibbled his way up Matt’s spine as he changed hands and spread lube down Matt’s crack. He pushed first one, then a second finger into Matt. Fucking the redhead with his fingers. Twisting and scissoring them until he was stretched enough for a third and forth. The entire time he was careful not to press too sharply into the spot that they both knew would send Matt spiraling.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you? To take you deep and hard until you’re sobbing for me?" Frank growled into his ear. "Or are you gunna fuck yourself on me. Ride me until you’ve milked me dry."

Matt moaned before he reached back and grabbed Frank’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Franked let Matt ravish his mouth for a moment before he reached up and put Matt’s hands back on the headboard.

"I didn’t tell you you could let go yet." He warned but there was lust coating his tone.

Frank slid himself underneath Matt and grabbed his hips. “Fuck yourself on me.” He said before he leaned up and kissed Matt, biting his lower lip.

"You are such a demanding asshole." Matt said before he brought his hips down. Frank guided himself into Matt and they both groaned at the tight heat that swallowed Frank.

Matt lowered himself until he couldn’t go any further. Then he smiled raised an eyebrow at Frank before slowly tightening his pelvis muscles. Frank cursed and thrust up, hitting Matt’s prostate hard and sending stars across both their visions. Matt’s ‘sight’ was losing shape. Falling away to just him and Frank and where their bodies were connected.

He rode Frank hard. Using all the tricks he knew to drive the man underneath him wild. But Frank didn’t play fair and used his free hands to torment Matt’s sensitive flesh. Squeezing hips and rubbing his nipples before tracing down the lines of his abs and grabbing a hold of Matt’s weeping cock.

They fucked each other, a litany of curses and sounds of pleasure escaping their kiss bruised lips. Frank snapped his hips up with Matt’s name falling from hips lips in both benediction and curse. Matt didn’t know if he really could, or if he just imagined it, but the warm of Frank’s climax filled him from the inside and toppled him over the edge. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood trying to keep Frank’s name from escaping his lips. He didn’t know if he succeeded but he didn’t care as he melted onto of Frank.

When Matt got his senses back in order the first thing he noticed as the heavy, pungent scent of sex laying thick all around him. Then he noticed his hands were untied and Frank was coming back into his room with a washcloth. He cleaned them both with a gentleness that always surprised Matt.

"So, did I forget that it’s my birthday or did you just miss me?" Matt joked before pulling Frank down into a sensual kiss.

Frank chuckled against his lips. He didn’t reply as he finished cleaning all the cum and lube off their bodies. He threw the dirtied washcloth into the hamper before he climbed back into bed besides Matt.

Matt didn’t say anything as Frank curled up against his side. He ran fingers through the short, coarse hair as they both drifted off to sleep. When he woke up, Frank would be gone, but that was fine. He’d take what he could.


End file.
